Como se fosse amor
by macpotter
Summary: Continuação de "Apenas amigos" As esquivas de Remo começam finalmente a aumentar as suspeitas de Sirius, que no momento derradeiro, decide deixar tudo em pratos limpos.- REVISADA
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** _Continuação de "Apenas amigos" - As esquivas de Remo começam finalmente a aumentar as suspeitas de Sirius, que no momento derradeiro, decide deixar tudo em pratos limpos._

N/A: Eu peço a vocês que para uma melhor compreensão desta fic, e apenas para quem quiser, é claro, sigam a minha recomendação de ler _Apenas amigos_ antes de continuar_(ela é bem curtinha, não vai doer nada!)._Se você já fez sua visitinha a ela, porém, tudo o que eu tenho a desejar é uma boa leitura! -AVISO: Esta fic é SLASH, Yaoi, que seja! Se você não SUPORTA casais de meninos, por favor, FUJA! SAIA CORRENDO O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE PODE PARA LONGE DAQUI!

**Capítulo 1 – Acorrentado**

É um típico dia de inverno rigoroso. O vento gelado que arrepiava as árvores mortas de Hogwarts acabou afugentando todos os estudantes para dentro do castelo, onde muitos optaram por enfurnar-se no conforto de seus respectivos salões comunais.

Tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente fumegante, esticado sobre um sofá de veludo vermelho e dividindo com Lílian o pequeno espaço de um cobertor, James espreguiçou-se:

-Vai passar o natal aqui mesmo, Lily?

A ruiva, que descansava a cabeça no peito forte do namorado, remexeu-se confortavelmente, toda aquecida:

-Meus pais vão viajar com Petúnia...eles me chamaram, claro, mas eu pedi pra ficar.

O garoto sorriu diante da resposta, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Mas Lily pousou a mão nos lábios sedentos do rapaz antes do fatídico contato, apenas para limpar com os dedos a espuma de leite que formava um bigode doce sobre sua boca.

Ao lado do casal, Sirius ocupava grande parte do sofá. Um cigarro preso em seus dedos liberava uma contínua linha de fumaça no ar, o que não parecia incomodar Angie... mas muito pelo contrário. A intrusa Corvinal permanecia debruçada em seu braço, enroscada em sorrisos tolos e bastante indiferente a negligência do maroto.

Diante dos pombinhos, Remo e Pedro ocupavam uma mesma poltrona, suportando as carícias dos dois casais desconfortavelmente, fortalecendo a contragosto seus títulos oficiais de "velas".

Mas Rabicho, que aspirava um posto de "candelabro", vez por outra intrometia-se nas conversas gargalhando alto nas horas mais inoportunas e fazendo caretas para momentos em que seu cérebro não conseguia captar algumas piadas. Remo, por sua vez, afundava-se em seu acento, calado feito uma múmia, tentando se fazer de invisível. Mais de uma vez pedira licença para se retirar, o que foi negado por seus amigos cada vez com mais dureza. Todos exigiam sua presença. Queriam desfrutar aquele momento descontraído como bons companheiros que eram, rindo juntos, divertindo-se das desgraças dos outros apenas para contar vantagens sobre si mesmos (o que acabava deixando Lílian claramente irritada).

Remo apreciava a companhia dos marotos profundamente. Mesmo tímido do jeito que era ele gostava de aconchegar-se num sofá, meter um livro em frente ao rosto ou até mesmo de fechar os olhos, apenas para ficar ouvindo seus companheiros conversarem. Suas vozes alegravam sua alma, afugentavam seus temores e o faziam querer parar os ponteiros do relógio e tornar aqueles momentos eternos.

No entanto, contrária a tanta satisfação, sua mente conturbada sempre acabava se afastando das vozes quentes que o amparavam. E então ele tremia, abraçava-se aos joelhos e, de esguelha, olhava apaixonadamente para Sirius. O moreno gesticulava exaltado, sempre ignorando friamente todos os olhares derretidos que se pregavam nele...inclusive os de Remo.

_If you could read my mind, love_

_(Se você pudesse ler minha mente, amor)_

_What a tale my thoughts could tell_

_(Que conto-de-fadas meus pensamentos poderiam contar!)_

Era insuportável. O peito do lobisomem farfalhava, como fazem as folhas das árvores sob ação do vento. Sirius não notava. Em meio a uma tragada e outra, em meio a sopros de fumaça e a sorrisos delirantes, ele engolfava sua namorada com beijos sequiosos, fazendo os joelhos da garota tremerem feito gelatina. Então Remo desviava o olhar, úmido, corado, desencorajado. Tiago fazia algum comentário libidinoso que lhe arrecadavam tapinhas de Lílian, além de risadinhas de Rabicho. E em meio a tudo isso, Remo ocultava sua tristeza com um sorrisinho vago, sentindo-se morrer aos pouquinhos, silenciosamente, solitariamente.

_Just like an old-time movie_

_(Apenas como num velho filme de época)_

_About a ghost from a wishing well_

_(Sobre um fantasma de poço dos desejos)_

_In a castle dark or a fortress strong_

_(Num castelo escuro, ou numa fortaleza rígida)_

_With chains upon my feet_

_(com correntes em meus pés)_

- Hei Aluado, pode me passar essa almofada?- os lábios vadios de Sirius despregavam-se de Angie apenas para pedirem algum favor a ele. Remo então se esticava e atirava com mais força do que devia uma das almofadas que acabara sentando em cima, deixando que Sirius aconchegasse o pescoço no objeto fofinho.

A clandestina Corvinal (que supostamente não deveria e nem _poderia_estar no Salão comunal de Grifinória), muitas vezes decidia deixar claro a todos o quanto Sirius pertencia a ela e, num gesto depravado, desabotoava a camiseta do moreno apenas para acariciá-lo diante de todos os demais. Remo, por ser monitor, sentia ganas cada vez maiores de expulsá-la dali com uma bela detenção, mas sabia que aquilo não agradaria seus amigos malfeitores, muito menos o rapaz que no momento se aproveitava dela...

-O que você acha da Annabele, Lupin? Ela é bonitinha, não é?- perguntou a garota, cínica, enquanto permitia que as mãos de Sirius deslizassem pelas suas coxas, dando uma de despercebida. Remo deu de ombros, receando abrir a boca e acabar soltando uma leva de palavrões ao em vez de responder a pergunta.

-Você precisa de uma namorada, cara.- acrescentou então James, sem desamarrar por um segundo os braços da cintura de seu "lírio do campo".- E então todos nós poderíamos sair juntos!

Remo sorriu vagamente, o que foi muito melhor do que dar o grito de agonia que seu peito ansiava por dar. Se ele tivesse que sair na companhia de Angie, se tivesse que assistir de camarote seu idolatrado e único Almofadinhas ser solvido por uma qualquer, se tivesse que aturar os gestos dissimulados daquela garota, se tivesse que presenciar, com cara de paisagem, seu bem mais precioso ser usado e arregaçado por mãos que não eram as suas, iria acabar desfalecendo ou explodindo.

_You know that ghost is me_

_(Você saberia que este fantasma sou eu)_

_And I will never be set free_

_(E eu nunca vou me libertar)_

_As long as I'm a ghost that you_

_(Enquanto continuar sendo o fantasma que você)_

_Can't see_

_(não pode ver)_

- Bah...o Remo é bom demais para o tipinho que ronda Hogwarts, Jimmy.- comentou Lílian, com uma piscadela para o amigo monitor.- Se for pra ele ter um alguém, quero que seja especial.

-Assim como você, Lils!

-Não apela, Potter...

E entre gargalhadas francas o casal juntou-se num beijo amável. Pedro Pettigrew bateu palmas, Sirius sorriu, evitando os braços de Angie, que naquele instante começaram a sufocá-lo.

Remo sentia-se um completo nada. Ele não podia erguer os olhos, não se quisesse manter sua integridade emocional e evitar um confronto com a garota depravada que não largava nenhuma parte de seu Almofadinhas, nem por um segundo. Ele então deslizou a atenção para a janela, fitando os flocos de neve que desciam serenamente para se alojarem no parapeito de pedra. Suspirou.

_If I could read your mind, love_

_(Se eu pudesse ler sua mente, amor)_

_What a tale your thoughts could tell_

_(Que conto-de-fadas seus pensamentos poderiam contar!)_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_(Apenas como papéis de uma novela)_

_The kind that drugstores sell_

_(Do tipo que vendem nas drogarias)_

Foi quando, enroscando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sirius, Angie sussurrou três palavras fatais..._as_ _três palavras_ que, em muitas ocasiões, eram capazes de pôr tudo a perder:

"Eu te amo".

Sirius engasgou-se e mal pôde conter uma exclamação quase ofendida quando afastou a garota, os olhos arregalados, a expressão enojada. Mas nenhum dos presentes havia escutado a adiantada declaração: James e Lily agora conversavam, tendo Pedro como ouvinte assíduo. Sirius então decidiu olhar de esguelha para o amigo de olhos mel e cabelos luminosos, mas Remo o evitou, erguendo-se finalmente para dar-lhes privacidade.

Sirius prestou mais atenção na saída ligeira do rapaz do que nos olhos pedantes da namorada, que ansiava por uma resposta.

_When you reach the part_

_(Quando você chegar na parte)_

_Where the heartaches come_

_(Onde se iniciam os sofrimentos)_

_The hero would be me_

_(O herói será eu)_

_The hero often fails_

_(O herói geralmente falha)_

_And you won't read that book again_

_(E você não vai ler aquele livro novamente)_

_Because the ending's just too hard to take_

_(Porque o final é simplesmente muito difícil de agüentar)_

O cérebro de Sirius formigava. Algo estava absurdamente errado. A cena estava desenquadrada, os atores desfigurados. Perturbado, ele subitamente ergueu-se do sofá, largando sua companheira em total desolação. James ainda chegou a perguntar para onde ele estava indo, mas Sirius não lhe deu ouvidos, fechando o quadro da mulher Gorda atrás de si.

"Algo desgraçadamente estranho está acontecendo comigo". - ele resmungou em pensamentos, puxando um cigarro para fora dos bolsos enquanto seguia com imprecisão pelos corredores da torre de Grifinória, sempre indo enfrente, a fim de isolar-se para ouvir os próprios pensamentos. "E dessa vez a loucura é grave!" ele foi se carcomendo por dentro enquanto descia alguns degraus em passos largos, metendo o cigarro na boca "Ela disse que me ama, a infeliz... mas não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso de alguém...".

A essa altura Sirius Black já guiava seus pés para os terrenos do castelo, uma vez que alunos, monitores, professores e até mesmo fantasmas pegavam no seu pé quando inalavam o impregnante cheiro da fumaça do cigarro que se espalhava pela escola. Não era permitido fumar entre quatro paredes, e Sirius até que tinha preferência pelos terrenos congelados, principalmente no inverno, quando praticamente ninguém se aventurava por eles se arriscando a pegar pneumonia

Talvez o vento até mesmo refrescasse sua memória.

Numa situação parecida, uma outra pessoa lhe dissera as mesmas palavras, numa entonação ainda muito semelhante, porém, mais sofrida. Sirius tragou com força para obrigar seus neurônios a trabalharem...Quem? Onde? Quando? Fora há meses atrás? Semanas? Dias? Fora nos jardins? Na escola?

Fosse como fosse, Sirius Black tinha a nítida impressão de já ser amado por alguém que, estranhamente, não lhe causava repulsa. A declaração, vinda da boca de uma garota que ele só considerava graças ao porte físico e à beleza avantajava, era algo quase detestável de se ouvir.

Mas o abraço, o sussurro...Angie estava plagiando alguém. A cena se repetira, não era possível!

Os sapatos de Sirius finalmente afundaram-se na neve, deixando marcas de suas grandes passadas. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta negra, já que as luvas não eram o suficiente para livrar sua pele do frio intenso. O cigarro ficou preso entre os dentes enquanto ele forçava sua memória. Flocos branquinhos incrustavam-se em seus cabelos negros, que batiam em seu rosto conforme ele andava contra o vento invernal.

_I'll walk away like a movie star_

_(Eu vou embora como uma estrela de cinema)_

_Who gets burned in a three-way script_

_(Que acaba queimado de três maneiras num script)_

"Ela me ama... humpt! Porque é que isso soa tão falso e forçado quanto engraçado?"- refletia Sirius, sardônico. Com certa inquietação, ele forçava a memória na vaga lembrança dessa mesma confissão soando amargamente verdadeira e vindo de uma outra pessoa.

E era isso que espantava Sirius para as profundezas dos terrenos da escola. Ele repelia sua Corvinal ainda mais grosseiramente agora que tinha a certeza de que existia alguém _muito próximo_ que _realmente_possuía esse grande sentimento por ele, e de uma maneira pura e simples...

Sirius alcançou seu costumeiro posto no tronco do carvalho pomposo onde ele e os marotos gastavam tardes inteiras em meio a conversas. Apoiou-se ali num gesto incomodado, e retirando o cigarro dos lábios, decidiu-se: "Vou me livrar dessa garota o mais cedo possível, antes que meu sistema imunológico crie anticorpos contra ela!".

Ele simplesmente não podia mais evitar, pois aquilo que de início fora motivo para fazer Sirius se gabar acabou transformando-se no tormento de sua vida...

Se ele estava no Salão Principal, Angie abandonava a mesa de Corvinal para ir em seu encontro, abobada. Se assistia a mesma aula que ela, acabava tendo que sentar longe de seus amigos simplesmente para tê-la como companhia ou, o que era pior, ficava recebendo toneladas de bilhetinhos melosos, que eram arremessados para ele diante de toda a classe. Se decidia ir tomar sol com os marotos, não podia dar muito na vista para que Angie não viesse em seu encalço. Se treinava quadribol com James, devia sair correndo ao descer de sua vassoura para evitar que a garota surgisse da arquibancada para pular em seu pescoço. Para esquivar-se de seu ciúmes, só mesmo se refugiando no Salão comunal de Grifinória, onde Angie não podia e nem conseguia entrar, pelo menos, não sem o consentimento _dele_.

"Oh, Merlim, mas afinal quem será a pessoa certa? Quem nesse mundo me merece? Quem eu mereço?".

_Enter number two_

_(Entra o número dois)_

_A movie queen to play the scene_

_(Uma rainha do cinema para interpretar a cena)_

_Are bringing all the good things out in me_

_(Estão tirando todas as coisas boas de mim)_

Do outro lado do carvalho, Remo apoiava-se no tronco com um ar cansado, triste, apimentado por nervosismo. A temperatura baixa estava o matando, seu casaco parecia fino demais perante aos flocos de neve que o alcançavam, mas, ainda assim, ele preferia arriscar-se a morrer de hipotermia do que ficar plantado diante da lareira quentinha de Grifinória, assistindo seu ciúme aflorar furiosamente.

Ele não podia mais esconder. Seus reais sentimentos em relação ao amigo tornavam-se agulhas afiadas e, dia após dia, iam o martirizando com estancadas ainda mais profundas. Ele estava prestes a se render. Se antes, quando Sirius estava em seu alcance, conter-se e sorrir amigavelmente já era algo torturante o bastante, o que dizer agora que uma garota o tomara para si, selando pela primeira vez um compromisso sério com o rapaz? Era humanamente impossível presenciar seu companheiro de todas as horas amar e se dedicar para outro alguém, sem poder fazer nada a respeito.

Remo sentia como se as paredes de uma cela estivessem se fechando ao seu redor. Sirius era seu amigo, estava namorando, estava feliz. Ele devia compartilhar aquela felicidade com ele, não devia? Devia estar aprovando a relação, devia se mostrar bom e fiel assim como James...devia fazer do contentamento de Sirius a sua própria satisfação. No entanto, por mais egoísta que aquele pensamento soasse, Remo simplesmente não conseguia.

Ele via a vida passar diante de si, agora sem graça. Seus dias tornaram-se vazios. Seu ciúme o afogava...

"Oh, me perdoe Sirius! Eu sei que devo me conter, sei que estou errado, mas não consigo...me perdoe!" - e então toda a sua avassaladora angústia explodiu num choro desolado, relutante, que o rapaz tentou refrear tapando o rosto com as mãos.

_But for now love, let's be real_

_(Mas por hora, amor, vamos ser realistas)_

_I never thought I could act this way_

_(Eu nunca pensei que poderia agir dessa maneira)_

_And I've got to say, I just don't get it_

_(E eu tenho que dizer, eu apenas não compreendo)_

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_(Eu não sei onde foi que erramos)_

O silêncio sepulcral que Sirius mantinha com suas baforadas lentas de fumaça permitiu-o captar, como ganidos trazidos pelo vento, alguns sons acanhados de soluços. Ele ergueu a cabeça e apurou os ouvidos, mergulhando todos os seus cinco sentidos naquela imensidão branca que se espalhava ao seu redor...As lamúrias baixinhas e quase imperceptíveis continuavam.

Sirius jogou seu cigarro no chão, apagando-o na neve. Gatunamente, ele escorregou o corpo para o outro lado do tronco grosso, o que revelou para ele um rapaz desolado, sentado numa posição encolhida e fragilizada, com a cabeça deitada sobre os joelhos abraços. Sirius ficou estupefato. Ele não tinha idéia de que havia alguém ali...na verdade, tinha quase plena convicção de que todos estavam acolhidos no castelo, tremendo até os ossos em seus Salões Comunais.

Por um rápido segundo Sirius temeu que o estranho tivesse escutado seus pensamentos anteriores, que emanavam de seu peito febrilmente, quase tão perceptíveis quanto palavras ditas ao ar. Mas a idéia foi logo descartada, pois ficou claro para o animago que seu vizinho nem sequer havia notado sua presença. Mais relaxado, ele então decidiu agachar-se e tocar seu ombro.

O toque leve parecia estar carregado por eletricidade. Remo deu um pulo, assustado, virando-se para o desconhecido com o rosto lavado em lágrimas e as faces pálidas.

-Aluado!-exclamou Sirius, erguendo-se com a mesma expressão de choque que dominava seu amigo.- O que aconteceu? O que faz aqui? Por que diabos está chorando?

Remo nunca se sentiu tão amaldiçoado como se sentia naquele momento. Porque é que Sirius sempre o encontrava quando seus nervos estavam em frenesi, quando tudo o que ele queria era afastar-se, mudar os rumos de seus pensamentos, controlar sua agitação apaixonada que o fazia perder a razão? Ele devia mesmo ter tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlim pra merecer tanto azar. Ainda lívido, ele deu um passo para trás quando Sirius deu um passo para frente.

-Eu estou bem...de verdade.-mentiu, forçando a voz a sair.

-Me diz uma coisa, Lupin: por acaso eu sou tão amedrontador assim?-rebateu Sirius, o tom de voz beirando ao seco.

-O que?-Remo piscou, sem compreender.

-Por que raios você sempre se esconde de mim? Quando eu chego perto de você, quando eu falo com você, quando eu me ofereço para te ajudar...você parece ser alérgico à minha presença! Porque diabos você simplesmente não admite que está mal, ou triste..? Você acha que eu sou burro, retardado, cego, ou tudo isso junto?

Remo continuava calado. Uma sombra pareceu trespassar pelos seus olhos, mas ele ainda assim não se atreveu a protestar. Sirius continuou:

- Eu sou seu amigo! O que é que falta pra eu te provar isso? Nós nos conhecemos há sete anos, já passamos por uma porrada de coisas juntos, e você continua com esse acanhamento, com esse isolamento...eu não te entendo,cara,simplesmente não entendo. –Remo ergueu os olhos para ele, fitando-o através dos flocos de neve que caiam cada vez mais intensa e continuamente. A imagem escura de Sirius, encoberto por suas vestes negras e muito bem escolhidas, contrastava-se absurdamente com o branco e as cores pálidas ao seu redor.

-Eu...eu estou bem, Almofadinhas.- Remo respondeu num sopro de voz, esforçando-se para manter a integridade, sustentando os olhos desfocados em Sirius. Mas o moreno custava a acreditar. Ele deu então mais um passo à frente, e estava prestes a erguer o braço para tocar o ombro de Remo, quando surpreendeu-se com o salto que o amigo deu, lançando-se para trás com uma expressão quase aterrorizada:

-N-não se aproxime...não toque em mim, Sirius, por favor.

-Mas o que..?

-Vá embora!-pediu Remo, agora ele mesmo se afastando- Ou apenas me deixe ir...

-Espere, Aluado, eu quero falar com você!-Sirius era teimoso e persistente demais; com um avanço repentino, ele prendeu um dos pulsos do outro entre os dedos, contendo-o. – Você não quer me dizer o que tem de errado?

A fatal proximidade, o desespero, o sufoco...Remo perdeu o ar por alguns segundos.

-Me solte!-implorou, empurrando a mão de Sirius, mas ainda assim sem conseguir desprender seu pulso, já que perto do animago ele se mostrava fraco, quase frágil demais.- Me deixe ir, por favor, eu não quero você perto de mim...

-Remo, o que foi que eu te fiz?-grasnou Sirius, sem perceber intensificando o aperto no pulso espremido entre seus dedos. Remo sentiu uma vertigem:

-Nada, nada!-disse depressa.-Apenas me deixe em paz!

-Não até que você me diga o que está acontecendo!

-Não está acontecendo nada...eu só não estava me sentindo muito bem, mas agora já passou.- Remo ia falando apressado, numa ânsia desaforada de se afastar de Sirius, de livrar sua pele daquele contato quente, de assegurar que tudo continuaria equilibrado, harmônico...e sigiloso.-Oh, Sirius, por favor!Está me machucando!

Apenas com esta última súplica de dor é que o jovem Black decidiu afrouxar seu aperto, permitindo que Remo puxasse sua mão e se esquivasse. Os dois se encararam, um questionador, o outro estranhamente incomodado e, antes mesmo que qualquer outra ação pudesse ser feita, Lupin deu as costas para seu companheiro e se afastou em passos ligeiros, quase correndo para longe.

Sirius o observou partir em total torpor mental. A neve continuava a cair sobre o crescente tapete branco aos seus pés.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- O coelho e a raposa**

_Por favor, não me analise  
Não fique procurando cada ponto fraco meu  
Se ninguém resiste a uma análise profunda  
Quanto mais eu  
Ciumento, exigente, inseguro, indecente  
Todo cheio de marcas que a vida deixou  
Vejo em cada grito de exigência  
Um pedido de carência, um pedido de amor  
Amor é síntese  
É uma integração de dados  
Não há que tirar nem pôr  
Não me corte em fatias  
Ninguém consegue um pedaço  
Me envolva todo em seus braços  
E eu serei perfeito amor._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Levaram apenas sete dias para que Sirius aprendesse a ler James Potter, sete meses para aprender a ler Pedro Pettigrew e sete anos para aprender a ler Remo Lupin.

Remo era complicado porque ele raramente dizia o que estava sentindo. Quando James estava com fome ele normalmente anunciava em altos brados que estava com fome. Quando Pedro estava com fome ele costumava aguardar o anúncio de James para só então concordar e dizer que também estava. Remo nunca dizia que estava com fome; mesmo faminto você tinha que ler os resmungos de seu estômago, e então confrontá-lo perguntando quando tinha sido a última vez que ele havia posto alguma coisa no estômago. Em seguida você traria ao rapaz um sanduíche feito pelos elfos domésticos e isso era tudo. Não que Remo não pudesse pegar o seu próprio alimento: ele apenas não gostava de ser inconveniente. Ele nunca dizia quando algo estava o incomodando; você meio que tinha que ler os sinais de desconforto que ele não sabia que estava demonstrando para concertar o que estava errado.

Foi apenas depois do feriado de Natal que Sirius começou a captar alguns sinais estranhos de Remo. Coisas sutis, mas não tão sutis para passarem despercebidas. Ele começou a notar a maneira que Remo desviava o olhar quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ou o jeito com que ele se aproximava para assisti-lo praticar Quadribol com James, o que o lobisomem não costumava fazer. Para não ficar sozinho num recinto com Sirius, Remo citava suas obrigações como monitor...ou, ainda, disfarçando o desconforto que trazia a presença de Angie, ele se retirava alegando que Sirius e sua namorada precisavam de "maior privacidade" quando estavam juntos.

Foi então que a ficha de Sirius começou a cair.

De início aquilo o divertiu. Divertia ele o jeito que Remo iria olhá-lo por cima do livro com seus grandes olhos avelã e então recuar rapidamente quando Sirius o notasse, como se ele realmente estivesse lendo. Divertia ele como Remo iria corar quando Sirius, num gesto acidentalmente proposital, resvalasse suas mãos quando estava tentando alcançar o sal durante o jantar. Divertia ele como Remo iria sentar ao seu lado para que pudessem passar bilhetes durante a aula de História da Magia; divertia ele o tamanho do sorriso que Remo iria dar quando ele fizesse um belo gol nos jogos de Quadribol ou, ainda, quando demonstrasse de alguma outra forma os milhares de talentos que tinha.

Em seguida o assustou, um pouco.O assustou a maneira que ele iria aguardar ansiosamente pelo treino de Quadribol por saber que os olhos de Remo estariam o seguindo a cada movimento. O assustou constatar que ele apreciava os seus toques discretos e apreciava importunar Remo com saídas do banheiro acompanhadas de apenas uma toalha na cintura. O assustou constatar que a presença de Remo era-lhe mais agradável do que a da própria e apaixonada namorada. Essas coisas apenas o assustavam um pouco, mas o deixou apavorado relembrar, ao acaso, que fora de _Remo_ que ele ouvira as palavras "eu te amo" pela primeira vez...

E por fim isso o irritou. Ele queria que Remo pelo menos dissesse alguma coisa. Bem, alguma coisa _significativa_. Remo falava bastante sem realmente dizer nada. O modo como casualmente ele perguntava para Sirius se ele estava bem depois de um berrador da Sra. Black realmente dizia que Remo se importava com ele. A maneira como observava "Essa é uma blusa nova?" realmente dizia que ele havia notado que Sirius estava com uma boa aparência. Ou então, quando ele não desviava o olhar depois de ser captado por Sirius, ele claramente queria dizer "Eu quero você".

Foi quando, finalmente, chegou a noite ideal para Sirius aproveitar-se de sua mais fascinante, divertida, medonha e bizarra descoberta, ainda em fase experimental.

Era uma noite aparentemente comum. Remo encostou a porta do dormitório masculino com um suspiro, largou a mochila sobre a cama e ali se sentou resignado. James, Sirius e Pedro ergueram as cabeças para ele com sorrisos assustadoramente perversos:

-Como foi a aula particular, _professor_ Lupin? –indagou Pontas com fingida educação.

-Sua aluna aprendeu bastante com você?- perguntou Pedro sem alguma piada realmente mirabolante para soltar.

- A Annabele ficou... satisfeita? –finalizou Sirius tomado por uma de suas mais diabólicas expressões. Com a careta de desprezo que Remo lhes lançou, os três não puderam mais conter sua até então reprimida gargalhada.

-Vocês três possuem as mentes mais poluídas que eu conheço!- repreendeu, só então notando o Mapa do Maroto estendido diante dos amigos, debruçados sobre ele, sem sapatos, alojados na cama extremamente bagunçada de James.

-Meu pequeno e inocente Aluado...- fez Sirius, meneando a cabeça.- Ninguém precisa ter a mente poluída pra saber que esse negócio de aula particular é só uma desculpa das garotas pra serem agarradas.

-Bem, ela não era _uma garota dessas_. Ela era _a minha aluna_. –concertou Lupin, estreitando os olhos para o amigo. James retrucou aquilo prontamente:

-Isso teoricamente, meu caro. Na prática, você é apenas um ano mais velho, não estava sendo vigiado, estava só com ela no meio da noite numa biblioteca vazia, é homem, tem desejos, tem sorte, e com toda a certeza passa um certo grau de superioridade e respeito que, você sabe, é tiro e queda. Sabe como as meninas gostam de caras super dotados. Aquela ali estava caidinha por você, talvez por você ser o nerd monitor que é, vai saber! Mas qualquer idiota percebe isso. Até mesmo o Rabicho notou o jeito com que ela treme quando olha diretamente pra você...

Remo ficou estupefato com a capacidade que James tinha de farejar esse tipo de coisa. Parecendo agora meio encurralado, começou a amaldiçoar mentalmente este novo dom que acabara de descobrir que o amigo possuía. Já devia ter se prevenido antes, afinal de contas. Se com doze anos de idade os marotos conseguiram encontrar um lobisomem por detrás de sua máscara de garotinho gentil e bondoso, o que esperar então de bem formados rapazes de dezessete anos?

E a pressão continuou.

-Então não rolou nada mesmo?- Sirius parecia, inexplicavelmente, muito interessado no assunto. Talvez o mais interessado.

-Não.

-Mas nós vimos vocês dois quase grudados aqui no Mapa do Maroto!- ressaltou Pedro, apontando o dedo gorducho para o pergaminho deitado sobre o colchão. A indignação de Remo cresceu consideravelmente neste ponto.

-Muito bem.- ele bufou, sem realmente conseguir engolir e aceitar o fato de que seus amigos andavam o espionando por intermédio daquele mapa infeliz que, agora mais do que nunca, Remo se culpava por ter ajudado a fazer.- Eu não quis, não quero e nem nunca vou querer ficar com aquela garota.-e após uma pausa, rosnou.-E não Rabicho, não adianta me perguntar o porquê.

E não se tocou mais no assunto durante a maior parte da noite. Foram algumas horas depois, quando James saltou da cama alegando estar com fome (sim, Sirius concluiu, ele realmente não hesitava em divulgar as necessidades de seu estômago) e Pedro Pettigrew, tropeçando, apressou-se a dizer que também estava, é que Sirius arranjou o seu momento. Foi-lhe um pouco duro, no entanto, negar ao melhor amigo mais um de seus mirabolantes passeios noturnos e mais uma clandestina visita à cozinha, mas ele conteve-se. Acuar Remo era a sua primeira meta da noite.

Assim que a porta do dormitório se fechou expulsando dois garotos famintos escondidos por uma Capa da Invisibilidade, Lupin puxou um livro qualquer para se distrair. Sirius sabia, no entanto, que o que causava ansiedade no amigo não era ter de esperar o retorno dos outros para poder pegar no sono, mas sim ter de esperar o retorno dos outros na companhia única e exclusivamente de SIRIUS- o que nunca o sossegaria para dormir.

-Então você não beijou a Annabele hoje a noite, não é? –comentou Sirius distraidamente, erguendo-se para ir de encontro à janela. Permanecia de costas para Remo, que ergueu os olhos para ele como sempre fazia: de maneira cautelosa e fugidia.

Silêncio.

-Porque não, Aluado?-continuou Sirius, monologando como se constatasse a resposta do outro sem precisar ouvi-la.- Todos acham que vocês dois dariam um belo par...até a Angie já comentou isso.

Ao ouvir o nome repulsivo de sua rival, Lupin teve que se esforçar febrilmente para manter o auto controle que lhe escapulia lentamente. Apertou o livro contra as mãos, de olhos fechados, ainda sem dizer nada. No entanto, apesar das manobras para recuar, Sirius podia ver seu reflexo angustiado no vidro diante de si, o que apenas o mostrava que suas palavras estavam atingindo o alvo como ele pretendia.

-Eu acho...eu acho que sei porque você não a beijou.

O coração de Remo ficou descompassado- "Ele sabe? Como assim ele _sabe?_".

Sirius, que até aquele momento estivera de costas para ele, virou-se. Para total pânico de Remo sua expressão não demonstrava nenhum resquício de zombaria ou brincadeira: os olhos acinzentados de Almofadinhas fulguravam, perfurando sua alma insensivelmente:

-Não tenha medo.- disse o moreno, mordaz.- Eu sei porque você não quer a garota...calma, isso é normal...

Aquele, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, era o momento mais penoso da vida do lobisomem. As palavras de Sirius eram corrosivas, cáusticas, satíricas. Seu olhar penetrante, por sua vez, era picante e pungente. Remo engoliu em seco, recuando ao perceber que a tortura se prolongava a cada passo cada vez mais próximo de Sirius... "Porque você está fazendo isso comigo ?".

O animago sentou-se ao pé da cama de Lupin, que agora se espremia contra a própria cabeceira. Os dois se encaravam de maneira inquietante. Então, a conclusão final saiu da boca de Sirius como uma flecha que finalmente é lançada por um arqueiro após uma boa meia hora de hesitação.

-Você não sabe beijar.

Por um momento, Remo imaginou o chão abrindo-se por debaixo de seus pés com um estrondo catastrófico e aniquilante de desespero. E então, no momento seguinte, sentia que a terra não desejava o tragar tão imediatamente assim. Respirava com dificuldade: seu peito subia e descia descompassado, como se ele fosse um coelho que, por um triz (ou por um rabo), acabara de escapar das patas de uma raposa.

-Eu posso te ensinar. –continuou Sirius, agora quase animadamente. O momentâneo sentimento de vitória escapuliu de Remo tão rápido quanto surgiu. A raposa ainda estava à espreita, sedenta pelo resto de coelho que deixara escapar. –Se esse é o problema que tanto te aflige, eu posso acabar com ele agora mesmo!

Remo ainda estava estático, incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse respirar. Oxigenar seus pulmões era a meta do momento. Isso. O resto vinha depois.

Sirius engatinhou pela cama e depois parou. Seus olhos de predador ainda miravam Lupin cheios de malícia e reflexão.

- Você tem medo, não é? Medo e insegurança, tudo isso misturado à timidez...ah, mas eu não vou deixar você ficar aí,assim, apenas observando essas chances passarem. Venha. Eu vou te ensinar como é que se faz.

Foi apenas quando Sirius aproximou-se mais alguns centímetros que o cérebro de Lupin deu um estalo, mandando a mensagem num impulso frenético para todos os membros do seu corpo, obrigando-o a agir rapidamente:

-Não!

Sirius parou, ainda o assistindo com atenção.

- Eu...eu não preciso que você...eu não quero que você...

-Não seja idiota, isso não vai doer nada.- cortou o outro quase rispidamente para, logo depois, voltar a sorrir.- Confie em mim.

O coração de Remo voltou a descontrolar-se. Ele odiava aquela frase. Odiava porque sabia que não podia ignorá-la. Odiava porque sabia que ela o atormentava profundamente, mais do que qualquer outro pedido de seus amigos.

-Almofadinhas, o que...o que pretende fazer?

Um frêmito trespassou todo o corpo de Remo quando a resposta de Sirius traduziu-se apenas num ligeiro sorriso. Ele avançou mais um pouco, agora acuando sua presa até que todos os seus ossos entrassem em atrito contra a parede de uma maneira desconfortável.

- Eu já disse.- costurou o jovem Black, inacreditavelmente calmo.- Nós somos amigos.

"Sim, _apenas_ amigos..." - amargurou-se Lupin.

- E amigos se ajudam.- continuou o outro inabalável.- Deixe...deixe eu te ensinar.

"_Ensinar_!".

-Relaxe.

"_Está brincando_!".

Sirius ergueu uma de suas mãos. Estava rígida; não tremia sequer um pouco. Seus dedos longos triscaram a pele do outro maroto, fazendo-o estremecer. O coelho estava acuado. Não tinha mais para onde ir. Não tinha mais o que fazer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Um cadáver de poeta**

_Perdoa-me, visão dos meus amores,_

_Se a ti ergui meus olhos suspirando!..._

_Se eu pensava num beijo desmaiando_

_Gozar contigo uma estação de flores!_

_De minhas faces os mortais palores,_

_Minha febre noturna delirando,_

_Meus ais, meus tristes ais vão revelando_

_Que peno e morro de amorosas dores..._

_Morro, morro por ti! Na minha aurora_

_A dor do coração, a dor mais forte,_

_A dor de um desengano me devora..._

_Sem que última esperança me conforte,_

_Eu-que outrora vivia!- eu sinto agora_

_Morte no coração, nos olhos morte!_

_(Álvares de Azevedo)._

Fechou os olhos. A respiração quente de Sirius chegava a balançar seus cabelos tamanha a proximidade. A cada fração de segundo ficava mais _desgraçadamente torturante_ esperar... "Acabe logo com isso, por favor!".

Pôde sentir o colchão afundar-se com alguém que se arrastava para cada vez mais perto... a respiração de Remo vinha agora em pequenas baforadas de curto intervalo entre si:

-Sirius?-ele chamou, indeciso.

-Espere. - respondeu distante, paciente, calculista.

Remo era todos nervos; seu sangue energia líquida. Estava tão estupidamente aterrorizado que ou iria acabar se esquecendo de respirar ou poderia terminar respirando demais, até sufocar-se. Eu palpitante coração estava prestes a pular para fora, rasgando seu peito. A ansiedade e nervosismo já eram dor física...- e foi então que todas as frenéticas reações de seu corpo sumiram, traduzindo-se em apenas uma:

Ele encurvou o corpo num arco doloroso quando os braços de Sirius fixaram-se um em cada lado, jogando todo o seu peso para baixo; para Remo. Agora ele estava preso e fatalmente próximo à sua fonte de terrorismo sentimental...E era enquanto se dava conta disso, enquanto tentava trabalhar sua capacidade de abstração, que algo úmido e quente trespassou pelos seus lábios languidamente, surgindo tão de repente quanto se foi. Uma lambida. Uma lambida foi o suficiente para congelá-lo por fora e queimá-lo por dentro, causando então uma embaralhada confusão de sensações que se traduziram num gemido fraco e, em seguida, em olhos arregalados. Agora Remo procurava a prova viva do que acabara de sentir- talvez o pânico avassalador tivesse arquitetado aquela breve ilusão para ele, aniquilando alguns de seus neurônios, quem sabe?- Mas não.

Sirius recolhia sua língua lentamente, esboçando um sorriso triunfante em seus lábios. Parecia estar concluindo alguma coisa, pois ficou visivelmente claro-Remo notou com certa inquietação-que Sirius sentia-se extremamente satisfeito diante do espasmo de sua vítima, como fica um cientista depois de ver comprovada sua mais brilhante teoria.

"Te peguei, Aluado".

_Feliz aquele que no livro d'alma_

_Não tem folhas escritas,_

_E nem saudade amarga, arrependida,_

_Nem lágrimas malditas!_

Num impulso destemido de coragem, ele lambeu os lábios de Remo uma segunda vez. Remo ofegou para em seguida entreabrir ligeiramente a boca. Desta vez, Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade: sem receios, ele inclinou-se para frente e segurou seus lábios contra os de Remo, de maneira suave, até sentir uma reação... até sentir Remo produzir um pequeno som lamurioso que imediatamente impeliu Sirius para trás.

Agora eram os dois que arquejavam. Um, encostado na cabeceira da cama, tentava retomar o controle sob o próprio corpo para tentar compreender o que acabara de acontecer; o outro se mantinha afastado como se tivesse levado um choque agudo de ponderado raciocínio.

-Sirius?

Mas ele continuava calado. Com o silêncio constrangedor Remo sentiu os olhos arderem, e como se temesse o que provavelmente viria a seguir, se apressou em tentar concertar o erro:

-Eu disse que não precisava...eu não queria...me desculpe!

Os olhos nublados de Sirius cintilavam de maneira enigmática, perfurando Remo sem na verdade focá-lo com atenção, como se ele fosse invisível.

_E não sentiu a mão cheirosa e branda_

_Perdida em seus cabelos,_

_Nem resvalou do sonho deleitoso_

_A reais pesadelos!_

Após um estremecimento, Lupin deixou os olhos caírem tristemente, desviando a atenção daquele olhar analítico de Sirius. De alguma maneira, sentia que tudo aquilo era culpa sua...

Sirius retomou sua fala:

-Eu ainda não terminei de te mostrar como se faz.

Remo ergueu sua atenção para ele tomado por incredulidade. O coração voltou a palpitar loucamente:

-Não...terminou?

Sirius engatinhou até ele como um leão; aproximava-se lentamente, como se estivesse dominado por uma maliciosa preguiça. O corpo de Remo deu mais uma guinada para trás na esperança de se salvar daquela insensível e desgastante brincadeira.

-Você tem que relaxar. -explicou o moreno, segurando o maxilar de Remo com uma das mãos. O rosto imóvel do rapaz de pele clara mostrava-se desalentado e, ao mesmo tempo, prestes a escapar por entre seus dedos. -Agora abra a boca, como fez da outra vez.

Com mais um tremor servil, Lupin entreabriu seus lábios metodicamente. Estava entregando seus pontos; abrindo a arca do tesouro; fornecendo a chave da cidade ao bandido desconhecido que, no derradeiro momento, se inclinaria para ele...

_Mas, nesse doloroso sofrimento_

_Do pobre peito meu,_

_Sentir no coração que à dor da vida_

_A esperança morreu!..._

Habilmente, Sirius invadiu a boca do amigo com a própria língua cálida, provocando uma deliciosa vertigem em Aluado. Eles fecharam os lábios juntos, no mesmo instante em que fecharam os olhos, perdendo-se um no outro.

Remo gemeu tristemente, provocando vibrações em Sirius, que ergueu ambos os braços para prendê-lo contra si e impedi-lo de fugir. Encostaram-se um no outro, ajoelhados sobre a cama...um dos corpos estava rígido, o outro quase desfalecido. Ainda assim, o abraço acabou com qualquer chance de recuo ou, ainda, de pesar. Remo sequer raciocinava naquele momento, o que foi- definitivamente -seu erro derradeiro...

Um murmúrio bastou. O beijo foi quebrado imediatamente.

-O que disse?-Sirius recuou mais atento do que surpreso, erguendo-se. _Afastando-se dele_.

E novamente a sensação de suplício, o desejo de morrer. Aquilo que sempre temera acabara de ser executado. Até mesmo já podia ouvir os ecos demoníacos que anunciavam sua sentença final; isolamento eterno! Ele acabara de jogar a confiança de Sirius às traças, acabara de destruir anos de recolha e dedicação, anos tortuosos de culpa e aceitação, anos de uma forçada amizade... Tudo isso graças à sua maldita fraqueza!

E agora, ver Sirius se afastado dele não podia se traduzir em outra coisa que não fosse _medo_. Caso seu maior pesadelo tivesse acabado de se concretizar, caso Sirius estivesse tomado por um nauseante repúdio, caso o animago nunca mais conseguisse sentir-se seguro perto de Remo, toda a sua vida não teria mais sentido – o que, Remo constatou imediatamente, ela nunca tivera. Afinal, existe sentido numa vida atormentada por uma angústia velada, por uma solidez que pouco a pouco se mostra mais mirrada? Existe sentido em viver dentro de si mesmo, dentro de uma alma doente e definhada?

-E-eu não quis dizer...não é o que você está pensando! – sufocou-se, desesperadamente. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sua capacidade de autocontrole naquele momento mostrava-se impressionante.

Como Remo Lupin se odiava! Como se ter caído na besteira de se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo – que acontecia de ser outro homem- não fosse o suficiente, a besta agora acabara de selar seu túmulo ao se declarar abertamente. Não. Pior: ele acabara de entregar-se ingenuamente a um beijo possuído por escárnio, acabara de falhar em seu primeiro teste, acabara de cruzar a tênue linha que o separava do real e o desejado. Sua sensibilidade exacerbada de fato só fazia as coisas perfeitamente piores! Seu amor por Sirius não era correspondido e nem em seus sonhos seria de outro modo – e, no mínimo, era certo de ser assim. Sirius era homem também. Sirius era decente, nunca iria errar como ele, maldito pecador infeliz destinado ao eterno sofrimento!

"Mas porque ele fez isso? Estava me testando? Será que... ele desconfiava! Meu Merlim, não!".

_Que me resta, meu Deus! Aos meus suspiros_

_Nem geme a viração,_

_E dentro- no deserto de meu peito_

_Não dorme o coração!_

Remo já devia saber que suas ações escorregadias levantavam óbvias suspeitas, assim como tinha plena consciência de que o controle da sua razão sobre suas emoções estava se balançando na beira de um abismo sem fim. Ele sempre estava prestes a fazer uma apocalíptica besteira perto de Sirius, e esse era seu terror maior. Ou pelo menos ele achava que era- achava, até o próprio Sirius subir em sua cama para passar a língua em seus lábios!_Deus, ele sabia!_

-Que diabos está acontecendo com você?- Sirius exclamou numa voz de trovão. Aparentemente, aqueles dez segundos de silêncio foram demais para ele. Remo, por sua vez, se engasgou com a respiração trancada:

- Por favor, não me faça dizer...

Uma mão elegante e gentil foi pousada em seu ombro. Remo se encolheu diante da amizade e devoção que aqueles dedos lhe transmitiam- sob a forma de facas perfurando cada centímetro de sua alma. Ele então apertou os olhos para segurar uma gota teimosa, contendo o fôlego novamente para não arfar de agonia.

- Eu já disse, estou preocupado com você, Aluado. Você precisa dizer o que quer que esteja te perturbando. – Sirius falou numa voz branda, cavalheira, compreensiva... que o machucou ferozmente.

- Talvez eu precise falar... – Remo gaguejou, torcendo os dedos nos lençóis de sua cama. -mas você _não precisa_, e _não quer_ ouvir o que eu tenho pra contar. Pode acreditar em mim.

Ele então sentiu a mão em seu ombro ganhar um aperto mortal... e de repente estava olhando fixo para Sirius, dois olhos cinza-nublados o perfurando até a alma com uma mágoa e uma preocupação sem tamanho.

-O problema não é você não saber beijar, hã?- recomeçou Sirius, tentando resgatar o raciocínio fugidio. Remo ergueu os olhos mel para ele coberto por uma espécie de resignação:

-Não, Almofadinhas.- murmurou. As lágrimas ardiam como fel, acumulando-se dentro dele mais amargas do que nunca. Sirius sentou-se junto a ele novamente. Remo afastou-se o quanto seu corpo sólido o permitiu se afastar - ou seja, até chocar-se com a parede.

-E também...presumo que não tenha muito haver com a Annabele? –continuou o moreno, serenamente. Remo conteve um soluço engasgado:

-N-não. Eu não gosto dela...

-Nem da Angie?- acrescentou o outro, fingindo desconfiança. Agora o peito de Remo não passava de uma pura chama ardente. Ele negou.

-Então fale, Aluado.- sentenciou Sirius, os olhos fulgurando, como véus de mistério. – Fale!- ordenou.

Foi o brilho alucinante daqueles olhos cinzentos, tão claros, tão sinceros, tão dolorosamente devotados que prendeu a respiração do licantropo, o fazendo sentir aquela sua fenda amarga abrir-se com novos ferimentos, descosturando os antigos. Os olhos de Sirius o apunhalavam mais uma vez.

-Não posso...você vai me deixar...vai, vai me abandonar...

-Nunca.- rebateu Sirius, para quase com indignação completar -Você pode ser o que for, pode ter o que for, pode até pensar e sentir qualquer maluquice...eu juro; nunca vou me afastar de você, Aluado. Você é quem equilibra a balança, entende? Você é meu pólo oposto, não...não é como James,que...

-Não diga isso Almofadinhas, você adora o James...-costurou Remo, fraquejando até mesmo nas palavras. Sirius se voltou para ele mais ofendido do que nunca:

-Mas é claro, assim como gosto de você.

-E não de outra forma...- Remo comentou baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Esgueirou-se das mãos em seus ombros. Sirius ficou confuso. Ele já reparara no comportamento estranho do amigo muito antes de acuá-lo aquela noite, no entanto, de repente, tudo ficara tão óbvio, tão marcante e tão dolorido que nada no mundo parecia tê-lo preparado para aquilo. Partia-lhe o coração ver Aluado se desfazendo dia após dia num amor ao qual ele não sabia como reagir ou, ainda, de que maneira retribuir.

-Fale, Remo.- decretou de repente. Lupin empalideceu:

-Falar?Falar o que?

-Você sabe.- disse Sirius, frio, quase insensível. Estava farto!

Doentio, apático, mirrado e fraco. Era esta a aparência que um sorrisinho definhado de Remo escondeu, atordoando Sirius, que desejava palavras. Que desejava verdades.

_Pela treva do espírito lancei-me,_

_Das esperanças suicidei-me rindo..._

_Sufoquei-as sem dó._

_No vale dos cadáveres sentei-me_

_E minhas flores semeei sorrindo_

_Dos túmulos no pó._

-Se você sabe, Almofadinhas...-começou o lobisomem tristemente, pedindo com um gesto para que Sirius se afastasse.- então não preciso dizer nada.

O outro quis protestar, quando se deu conta de que Remo erguia-se da cama, deixando-o ali, estático, sentado com sua crescente impaciência a carcomer-lhe os neurônios.

-Aonde pensa que vai?- gritou diante das passadas que Remo dava pelo quarto, indo em direção à porta. Ali ele hesitou. Sirius se ergueu: - Não se atreva...

Remo suspirou. Sirius ouviu claramente; foi o suspiro mais trêmulo que se lembrava ter ouvido. Ele girou a maçaneta, fazendo Sirius avançar com dois passos largos em sua direção...tarde demais.

Quando Lupin deixou o quarto, Sirius pôde jurar que chegara a ouvir algo próximo a um choramingo, a um soluço ou a um tremor embargado por lágrimas trotar atrás de seus calcanhares. Era a milésima vez que o amigo escapava dele aos prantos, e Sirius jurou para si mesmo, imediatamente, que seria também a última.

_Oh!Se eu pudesse amar!...-É impossível-_

_Mão fatal escreveu na minha vida;_

_A dor me envelheceu._

_O desespero pálido, impassível_

_Agoirou minha aurora entristecida,_

_De meu astro descreu._

_Oh! Se eu pudesse amar!Mas não: agora_

_Que a dor emurcheceu meus breves dias,_

_Quero na cruz sangrenta_

_derramá-los na lágrima que implora,_

_Que mendiga perdão pela agonia_

_Da noite lutulenta!_

_Quero na solidão- nas ermas grutas_

_A tua sombra procurar chorando_

_Com meu olhar incerto:_

_As pálpebras doloridas nunca enxutas_

_Queimarei...teus fantasmas invocando_

_No vento do deserto._

N/A: Muito bem; capítulo curtinho, recheado de poemas. Era exatamente isto que eu planejava!-me desculpem! O próximo certamente será o último, e eu também espero que seja bem maior que esse!Agora, vamos lá: os maiores créditos devem ser dados ao livro _Antologia poética_ de Álvares de Azevedo, meu autor Ultra-romântico predileto! Muitas estrofes soltas surgiram de sonetos e poemas que eu picotei-já que o troço ou era gigante ou não se encaixava ao que eu queria passar. Mesmo assim, espero sinceramente não ter desapontado ninguém. Eu pretendia passar mais tempo escrevendo, só que assim não cumpriria minha promessa de atualizar no feriado! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4- Quando o mar encontra a areia**

Ele não conseguiu pregar o olho a noite inteira. Quando com um rangido preguiçoso a porta se abriu – após o que pareceu uma eternidade -o rapaz deu um pulo de satisfação; mas se sentou outra vez ao notar, com desapontamento, que eram apenas James e Pedro que retornavam aos tropeços, empanturrados e sonolentos. Poucos minutos depois e já haviam mergulhado num sono profundo, sem dispararem grandes perguntas em relação ao sumiço de Aluado- para alívio de Sirius, que não estava num ânimo muito bom para dar satisfações a quem quer que fosse.

Voltou a aguardar, atento, inquieto. Nada. Como ele infelizmente previra Remo não retornou ao dormitório, nem mesmo para dormir. Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas a idéia se foi tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. Cogitou a possibilidade de mandar aquele último acontecimento para os diabos e entregar-se ao travesseiro; mas adormecer fingindo indiferença provou ser uma tarefa ainda mais complicada...

Sirius murmurou um palavrão qualquer, sentiu o nervosismo começar a aflorar, a tomar conta de cada fibra de seu corpo e, alterado, marchando para a janela aberta do dormitório, decidiu acender um prazeroso cigarro.

Sua mente trabalhava de uma maneira doentia, arquitetando meios de imprensar Remo contra a parede, de obrigá-lo a falar, de arrebentá-lo, de agradá-lo, de ignorá-lo, de repudiá-lo, de tratá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido...e no ápice de seu labirinto reflexivo cheio de paradoxos, ele deu uma tragada profunda no calmante que mantinha entre os dedos trêmulos.

Inspirou fumaça e expirou alívio uma, duas, três, diversas, infinitas vezes.O vento úmido vindo da janela aberta soprou seus cabelos e rosto durante o que pareceu ser uma angustiante eternidade, enquanto o céu marinho escuro se aquarelava num dégradé que ia de um cinza opaco, meloso, a um azul impregnado pelo cheiro conhecido e frio da manhã.

Trabalhar incansavelmente durante toda a madrugada foi a perdição total da mente de Sirius- não apenas por ela não ter chegado a lugar algum, mas também por ter obrigado seu corpo a arcar com as conseqüências de _horas_ não dormidas: olheiras profundas, olhos lacrimosos e expressão carrancuda; junte a isso falta de atenção e mau humor e você terá uma idéia muito próxima do que era Sirius Black na manhã seguinte ao seu quase delirado momento diante da janela...

Logo no refeitório, James estranhou a comida quase intocada de Sirius, os olhos nublados que se voltavam para todos os ângulos possíveis de hora em hora e, mais uma vez, a pusilânime ausência de Remo. Quando questionado a respeito do paradeiro do licantropo, Sirius dava de ombros, irritado "Eu sei tanto quanto você!" ao que James fazia uma careta- aquele comentário evasivo, dado nos instantes em que a atenção de Sirius estava voltada para o além, cheirava a mentira, ou, no mínimo, a uma misteriosa cumplicidade.

E foi graças a essa desconfiança que James decidiu afogar Sirius com um longo, íntimo, particular e perturbador questionário, o que se mostrava ser algo próximo do impossível com Pedro os seguindo de um lado para o outro feito um cãozinho perdido. Depois de muito esforço e artimanha, finalmente Potter conseguiu convencer Rabicho de que ele e Sirius tinham que estudar Aritmancia, e uma vez que Pedro tinha pavor de números, ele galopou para longe apressadamente a fim de achar alguma outra coisa para ocupar seu monótono fim de semana.

- Qual é o seu problema?- Sirius indagou com urgência enquanto assistia as mãos de James Potter o empurrarem com força para cima de um sofá, onde suas pernas perderam o equilíbrio, forçando-o a se sentar.

-Não roube a minha pergunta! É exatamente isso que _**eu**_ quero saber!-rebateu o rapaz, acomodando-se com pressa ao lado de um bufante Almofadinhas:

-Você é maluco...

James ergueu uma sobrancelha, impassível:

- Nem tanto; eu percebi que alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e o Aluado ontem de noite...

Sirius hesitou, avaliando sua situação. Precisava ter cautela para tentar descobrir _até onde_ James sabia, _o que_ sabia, ou o que _achava_que sabia. Decidiu ser evasivo, vago, descomprometedor:

- Alguma coisa?

-É, tipo uma briga...

_Excelente_. Uma briga seria a perfeita escapatória, afinal, aquilo se tornara comum entre os marotos: a convivência fizera com que constantemente discutissem por motivos que iam dos mais tolos aos mais constrangedores, e Sirius, na maioria das vezes, era o sujeito ativo dessas situações graças ao seu gênio explosivo.

-E daí?- fez ele, o alívio explícito em suas feições. James olhava-o de lado, incerto, relutante em se convencer:

-Bem, você tem_certeza_que foi só isso?-pressionou, os olhos detrás das lentes tomados por desconfiança e até súplica. Sirius deu de ombros; a tática de ser evasivo ainda em ação. Potter crispou os lábios e por fim, em tom definitivo, deu-se por vencido- Então vai atrás dele.

-E onde ele se meteu?-desafiou Sirius.

-E eu lá sei? Use o Mapa do Maroto pra isso, ué!- retrucou o rapaz.

Sirius sentiu ganas de se esmurrar diante daquela resposta óbvia. Perdido em sua nova angústia ele acabara se esquecendo completamente da artimanha mágica que havia construído com os demais marotos. Pensou em revidar aquilo, orgulhoso do jeito que era, mas a pressa que tinha em encontrar seu tão ausente e preocupante Aluado era triplamente maior. Largando um James possuído por um sorriso que era pura mescla de triunfo e satisfação, Sirius marchou para longe, saltou todos os degraus que o levariam aos dormitórios masculinos, cruzou em tempo recorde o corredor que circundava a torre de Grifinória e, por fim, irrompeu pelo seu quarto feito um trovão.

Todos os seus pensamentos, músculos e ordens cerebrais apontavam para um único objetivo: recolher o mapa encantado e, por meio dele, localizar o motivo para todas as suas mais recentes dúvidas e tormentos. Seus primeiros reflexos foram uma mão na maçaneta, outra na varinha e um _"Accio Mapa do Maroto"_nos lábios - que morreu instantaneamente quando ele quase pulou para fora de sua pele diante de uma certa visão...

Remo estava sentado em sua própria cama, esta ainda forrada e limpa dês da noite anterior. O rosto pálido, os olhos fundos e os cabelos levemente bagunçados ergueram-se subitamente com a estrondosa entrada do animago:

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Sirius questionou jogando-se de costas contra a porta, que se fechou.

-Eu moro aqui, Sirius.- respondeu Lupin devagar, sua expressão denunciando uma alarmante luta interna para manter a calma e serenidade esperadas.

Rever Sirius Black, aquele mesmo Sirius Back de traços rígidos, expressão firme, fisionomia embargante e possuidor de um olhar que o caçava até mesmo em sonhos foi mais do que o suficiente para fazer todo o seu interior explodir em gritos enrouquecidos, mas mudos. Gritos dolorosos que estavam cansados de tanto se expressarem, mas que ao mesmo tempo não traziam motivo algum para serem calados; afinal de contas, dizem que a dor é somente psicológica...

-Por onde esteve todo esse tempo?-disparou Sirius, braços cruzados, cabelos jogados desleixadamente sobre os olhos de cintilante malícia. Lupin estremeceu ligeiramente antes de responder, vago, forçado:

-Por aí...- "Por onde você não pudesse estar..." ecoaram seus pensamentos malogrados.

Aquilo tudo estava o matando. Até então seu maior e mais irrefreável problema era manter o auto controle - o que conseguia fazer graças ao seu medo de rejeição, sentimento permanente que o mantinha calado, mesmo que para isso ele estivesse usando cada fibra de sua força de vontade.

É, sustentar uma aparência de _perfeito amigo_ já era um sacrifício inumano, mas agora o constrangimento era maior...

Sirius já o tocara outras vezes, é verdade, mas nada que pudesse ser levado em conta. O que ocasionalmente acontecia eram tapinhas amigáveis, esbarrões, tropeços, empurrões; alarmantes sim, tentadores talvez; mas irremediavelmente dilacerantes de corpo e alma _não_. Definitivamente não.

O toque profundo, o toque fatal, o toque de sucção total de todas as suas energias é que pesara fortemente do outro lado da balança; o toque dos lábios, da língua, dos braços, da pele...o toque de motivação ainda inexplicável para Remo, o toque que ele pretendia com toda a sua racional desconfiança apagar da memória... Sirius o beijara. Sirius, o cachorro insensível, o provara; Sirius o testara; Sirius quase o matara!

Sim, Sirius era sempre uma dessas coisas das quais não havia escapatória.

-Você não ficou chateado comigo por..?-começou Sirius.

-Não!-adiantou-se Lupin, muito mais depressa do que uma pessoa realmente _não chateada_ teria feito. Sirius murmurou um "Ah"; Remo corou com um "Pois é".

O silêncio que se perpetuou por entre os dois foi dos mais desconfortáveis possíveis. Remo sentia-se sufocado, como se Sirius estivesse respirando todo o pouco ar que parecia ter naquele dormitório, como se as quatro paredes do lugar estivessem se fechando sobre ele, como se uma mão invisível estivesse tapando suas narinas, obrigando-o a arfar pela boca feito um cachorrinho exausto. Seu batimento arterial alcançava picos extraordinários no momento.

E foi então que ele ouviu algo externo, algo além do som oco e compassado das marteladas de seu coração: passos. Sirius caminhava até ele, mãos nos bolsos, semblante misterioso. Mais uma vez o cérebro de Remo ordenou um recuo imediato a fim de mantê-lo na "linha de segurança", porém, seu corpo não se moveu. Falhas de comunicação entre seus neurônios, talvez, mas o fato é que ele não se mexeu, não contraiu nenhum músculo, nada. Apenas o peito subia e descia conforme Sirius se aproximava.

Seus olhos alarmados seguiram cada movimento do companheiro, desde sua aproximação até sua parada total diante dele. Mais um grito interno ordenou furiosamente que o lobisomem se afastasse; era como se ele tivesse um alarme pronto a alertá-lo sobre a distância segura -ou não- de seu _imã proibido_. Remo sentiu o alarme disparar, desejou obedecer, mas nada aconteceu; estava paralisado, seus dedos apertando cada vez com mais força o colchão em que estava sentado.

Sirius ajoelhou-se diante dele, o rosto denunciando uma expressão decidida. Remo fechou os olhos, com medo de fitar tamanha e angustiante realidade: seu Almofadinhas estava ali, tão próximo, tão palpável e, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe e inacessível, que o licantropo não mais conseguia distinguir loucura de sonho, dor de amor, ou razão de martírio.

-O que foi dessa vez, Aluado?-acalentou a voz aveludada do animago. Remo engoliu em seco. Os olhos ainda cerrados:

-O de sempre...

-Que seria?

-Você.

Sirius ergueu-se imediatamente, dando um pulo para trás. A respiração de Remo entrecortou-se junto a um soluço arrependido ao perceber tal reação.

-O que _exatamente_ você quer dizer com isso? -pressionou o moreno, a voz límpida, mas nervosa.

Ele vinha aguardando aquele momento de esclarecimentos há muito tempo, porém, agora, não conseguia se decidir se aquilo era _realmente_ necessário ou se ele acabara de cometer um grande erro... Afinal, talvez as coisas estivessem melhor antes; talvez eles não precisassem passar por todo aquele sufoco, por tanto desconforto... Sirius recuou mais um pouco. Nada no mundo havia o preparado para aquilo; f_ugir_foi uma das milhares de propostas que passaram como relâmpagos por seu cérebro -e que instantaneamente foram descartadas. _Não_. Ele não era um covarde. Ele decididamente não era um covarde.

Ainda assim, nem mesmo o transtornado estado emocional de Almofadinhas poderia se comparar ao **inferno**interior em que Remo vivia. De olhos fechados, ainda apertando o colchão loucamente contra os seus dedos, o lobisomem decidiu-se por dar fim ao seu tormento. Para sempre.

-Eu gosto de você. -murmurou, debilmente.

-Eu sei. - respondeu Sirius facilmente, fazendo Remo perceber, com um soco invisível e doloroso no estômago, que ou Sirius havia deliberadamente o interpretado mal, ou realmente não fazia a _menor idéia_ do que ele queria sinceramente dizer. Respirou fundo, tão fundo que sentiu até mesmo sua alma encher-se de ar:

-Não, eu gosto _gosto_de você...

Abrir-se era o mesmo que sentir seu mundo inteiro desandar; era o mesmo que desfazer sua própria muralha de proteção, construída e arquitetada com um esforço desumano; era como botar fogo em sua própria fortaleza...era como o suicídio, mas ele continuou. Estava farto!

– Eu sempre penso em você e eu...eu sinto vontade de tocá-lo, de beijá-lo, de tê-lo só pra mim...e-eu realmente _quero_você. M-me desculpe, mas eu não consigo me controlar; eu tentei! Eu juro que tentei! M-mas...- lágrimas amargas queimavam os olhos desolados de Remo, cujo ódio que sentia de si mesmo crescia mortalmente a cada nova gota formada. Ele sem querer piscou e as deixou escorrer pelo seu rosto torturado. Ele _nunca_ planejara aquele momento; nunca, nem em pesadelos, imaginara a cena daquela forma, tão humilhante, tão patética...seu pranto doloroso de angústia e perdão,para ele, não se passavam de provas indignas de sua mais pura e rebaixada fraqueza. E _Sirius_ o assistia (provavelmente com um sorriso diabólico de descrença); o mesmo Sirius que até então o considerava um _amigo_, um de seus _melhores amigos_...

O poço fora escavado, ele mesmo saltara para dentro e agora, com um repentino desejo diabólico de dar ênfase àquela auto mutilação, finalizou, num gemido definhado, mas decidido:

-Eu te amo; essa é a verdade...

"Oh", fez Sirius suavemente. E então se fez o silêncio, um silêncio crescente em que lhes faltou o ar, durante o qual seus miolos e sanidade pareceram se devorar, seu vigor se esvair, até que Remo chamou meio choroso, baixinho, hesitante:

-Almofadinhas?

Sirius virou sua cabeça.

-V-você me odeia?

Sirius sorriu languidamente, meio abatido, frouxo, negando com um aceno. Remo calou-se; o esboço do que parecia ser um sorriso desfalecido no canto dos lábios; uma última lágrima terminando de percorrer seu caminho por sua bochecha.

-Eu sinto muito. -balbuciou, mordendo os lábios úmidos. Parecia ser o culpado por um crime terrível e inconsolável.

-Não sinta...

Remo ergueu os olhos para ele pela primeira vez naquele dia. Sirius viu-se espelhado ali, naquele par aguado e infinito de dolorosos pensamentos- que provavam para ele como a frase "os olhos são o espelho da alma" estava precisamente correta. Sensitivamente correta. Remo estava acabado; sua alma visivelmente definhada, açoitada por sofrimentos que iam muito além da imaginação, que iam muito além da dor física, da doença, do ferimento palpável. Esta afeição que fora contrair em relação a Sirius levou sua alma a expandir-se completamente, subindo seu pequeno amor ao nível de rematada cegueira...

E era por isso que Sirius não se permitia ficar apenas _comovido_. Aquela lealdade sem tamanho e aquele sacrifício a que o amigo se submetera mereciam uma troca com o mesmo e grandioso valor. Mereciam não apenas um gesto, mas um sentimento verdadeiro que Sirius não sabia se possuía, ou, ainda, se era _capaz_de possuir. Remo sofria terrivelmente, e ele era o culpado. Ele fora o causador de toda aquela fatal enfermidade no companheiro, e mesmo sabendo que era o único capaz de curá-lo não conseguia se decidir por qual remédio optar. Aliás, ele nem sequer _conhecia_ o remédio correto!

-Pare Aluado, eu não agüento te ver assim!- exclamou em desespero, puxando os cabelos para trás com os dedos trêmulos. Remo novamente dirigiu a ele aquele mórbido olhar que Sirius não suportou encarar e, por isso, desviou-se. –Eu...eu não sei o que fazer...

Lupin ergueu-se vacilante. Frêmitos passavam em ondas por todo o seu corpo.

-Eu não devia ter te contado isso...você não precisava saber...

-Não! É claro que precisava! Porque você acha que sempre consegue enfrentar tudo sozinho? Porque você se maltrata tanto e nunca pede ajuda a ninguém? Porque? Porque?-com uma exaltação extremamente indignada Sirius atirou-se para o outro a fim de envolvê-lo apertado em seus braços, como se quisesse protegê-lo de si mesmo.

E mais uma vez uma garra invisível apertou o coração do licantropo com força, fazendo-o sufocar um ganido de dor. Sirius estava o abraçando, o apertando vivamente contra si com a melhor e mais amável das intenções, e o que é que lhe vinha à cabeça? Explosões de desejos, visões enlouquecidas, impulsos, e aquele maldito sentimento triplamente maior do que a mera amizade. Desgraçado! _Remo Lupin, você é um desgraçado!Você não merece tanta devoção, não merece nada disso..._

-Me solte...você não entende...está só piorando as coisas...fique longe...

-Eu não posso te deixar sozinho!-vociferou o animago, intensificando aquele abraço tentador. Remo continuou lutando debilmente, quase sem forças físicas ou mentais:

-Não, Sirius! Você me mata desse jeito! Temos que ficar longe!

-Não vou deixar que você fuja mais uma vez.-decretou o moreno, firme, o queixo encostado sobre os cabelos suaves do lobisomem. Remo estremecia feito um epilético, as contrações de seu corpo surgindo involuntariamente, o coração parando de bater:

-Por favor...

Mas Sirius não cedeu. Muito pelo contrário; ele manteve seus braços firmemente ao redor de Remo até senti-lo perder a resistência, até senti-lo pender a cabeça em seu peito, relaxar os músculos, soltar os braços, murchar o corpo e, gradativamente, cessar os ganidos baixinhos e comprimidos.

E a paz reinou novamente no ambiente. O par continuava abraçado, sendo que Remo desaparecera em meio ao refúgio de Sirius enquanto este, firme, quieto, com os olhos fixos na janela do outro lado, parecia mergulhado em profundo estupor. Estava apopléctico.

Se passaram alguns segundos, minutos, horas ou dias os rapazes jamais saberiam. Por não saberem como resolver o problema, decidiram interrompe-lo com um abraço (gesto simples, sem muita margem para interpretações) que poderia ter durado para sempre...mas que infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu.

A porta do dormitório foi escancarada com a entrada do destrambelhado e materializado antônimo da sutileza; Pedro Pettigrew. O gordinho pareceu não notar nada no início, por isso, foi logo entrando aos assovios com sua cara redonda e rosada empinada, toda serelepe. Foi preciso apenas um olhar mais atento para que visualizasse a imagem dos dois marotos envolvidos por um abraço intensamente caloroso, bem no centro do quarto. Ele estancou, assustado. Sirius e Remo soltaram-se de imediato, o constrangimento estampado em seus rostos.

Pedro parecia estar esforçando-se ao máximo para tentar formular uma pergunta decente (os outros dois podiam notar isso pela ligeira baba que se formava no canto de sua boca), que lhe permitisse compreender a situação. Na falta de neurônios funcionais para esta atividade, grunhiu:

-O que estão fazendo?

-Nada, sua anta! O que é que você quer?-rugiu Sirius, voltando olhos assassinos para o baixinho, que se escondeu atrás da porta entreaberta, apenas o nariz pontudo espiando os dois, cauteloso:

- Eu queria...bem, esse é meu quarto também, e eu pensei...

-Pode entrar, Pedro!-interveio Remo, sorrindo nervosamente.

Sirius voltou para ele um olhar incrédulo. Remo o evitou, afastando-se para ir trancar-se no banheiro. Rabicho invadiu o quarto, mais tarde foi James quem deu as caras, e mais uma noite foi perdida sem que Sirius conseguisse dar grandes avanços em seu problema...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

3:00 AM.

Expira, inspira, expira, inspira-Remo podia ouvir Sirius dormir na cama ao lado enquanto ele próprio se mantinha acordado, revirando-se na cama desconfortavelmente, os olhos em chamas...ele sempre parecia estar em chamas, assim como sempre parecia estar acordado-ou algo próximo a isso. Mesmo sonhar parecia exaustivo! Quando desfalecia após uma transformação, sempre acabava atordoado com imagens obscuras de lugares por onde nunca passara, com gritos de criaturas que nunca chegou a conhecer, com cenas e ações que até então não se lembrava de ter feito... e, uma vez ou outra, com alguns animais correndo euforicamente ao seu lado, suas patas deslizando pelo gramado de uma maneira que ele apenas imaginava mas nunca conseguia se recordar de ter visto.

Virou-se de lado para assisti-lo. Sirius ficava inacreditavelmente lindo quando dormia, talvez ainda mais do que quando estava acordado, pois naquele momento ele desligava-se do mundo, relaxava completamente, livrava mente e corpo de todo o peso de qualquer problema –e isso de maneira tão intensa que chegava a mudar suas feições. Ele finalmente aparentava estar em paz.

Remo fez um movimento como se fosse ir até ele, depois parou. Com o coração apertado, lançou um olhar furtivo para as outras camas – James dormia profundamente, cortinas arreganhadas, óculos na cabeceira, braços esticados; Pedro Pettigrew parecia ou ter morrido ou virado pedra, pois dês do momento em que despencara sobre a cama não movera mais um músculo. _Bom sinal._ Os olhos amarelados de Remo jogaram-se carinhosos para o rapaz adormecido, cujo peito nu subia e descia em ritmo moderado. Apenas uma pequena faixa de luz noturna adentrava pela janela, semi-iluminando a cena...Remo sentou-se silenciosamente. A respiração falhou por um segundo, mas ele logo se esforçou em resgatá-la. Ergueu-se. Sirius imóvel, ocupando-se apenas em deleitar-se em toda a sua confortável tranqüilidade...Remo o assistia, agora se aproximando gatunamente, sem produzir ruído algum a não ser o de seu coração desenfreado – seu único, teimoso e provável delator.

Já estava próximo o suficiente para tocar seu foco de atenção – expirando e inspirando, os cabelos negros escorrendo por sobre as pálpebras suavemente fechadas. Ele próprio cerrou os olhos, tomando coragem; o autocontrole tantas vezes requisitado já estava escapando-lhe por entre os dedos, que esticou, hesitante. Sirius nunca iria perceber...

Primeiro ele tocou o braço de Sirius, tão trêmulo e rasteiro que provavelmente o toque havia sido quase imperceptível. Levantou os olhos para o rapaz, receoso, mas o adormecido continuava lindamente indiferente, encorajando-o a continuar..._isso,só mais um pouco_...ele só queria senti-lo,nada mais, apenas se assegurar de que Sirius estava ali,próximo,palpável, real...Remo continuou o afagando, cautelosamente. Em seguida correu os dedos para a clavícula do moreno, para seu pescoço quente, para seu maxilar levemente áspero. Tão perfeitamente delineado, Sirius..._Meu Sirius_...

O rapaz fez um pequeno barulho em algum lugar entre um suspiro e um gemido, obrigando Remo a recuar, imediatamente embaraçado. Se Sirius estivesse acordado, oh, que explicação lhe dar? Ele quis retornar, quis voltar para sua própria cama apressadamente; mas bastou um pequeno momento para um olho cinzento se entreabrir e considerá-lo solenemente.

-Você...-sua voz saiu rouca, um tanto rasgada; ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar- Você não precisava ter...parado.

Tudo o que Remo pôde balbuciar foi um trêmulo "Ok" antes de esticar sua mão novamente, indeciso, confuso, estupefato, mas ainda assim internamente realizado. Ele correu os dedos pelo braço de Sirius mais uma vez, ajudando-o a fechar os olhos. Apenas assim, sem ser assistido, é que se atreveu a deslizar sua mão um pouco mais além, percorrendo o mesmo caminho anterior. Pulsando de contentamento, agora sem interrupções, ele alcançou as carícias até a bochecha macia de Sirius que, de repente, inesperadamente, moveu a cabeça para pressionar os lábios na mão de Remo. O jovem pausou, mente, alma e corpo inertes por alguns segundos...os lábios de Sirius estavam molhados, ardentes,macios. _Expire, Inspire, expire, inspire!_ ...até que com um leve espasmo Remo sentiu o toque cessar; Sirius voltava sua cabeça para o travesseiro.

Remo fez uma pausa para conter um sentimento afoito que subia por sua garganta, algo como um pungente prazer, mas conteve-se; simplesmente guiou gentilmente seus dedos por entre o longo, lustroso e desordenado cabelo de Sirius, assistindo a expressão deste alterar-se furtivamente para um sorriso.

Um sorriso certamente agradecido, com uma pitadinha manhosa de algo mais...

_Bem que se quis_

_depois de tudo ainda ser feliz_

_mas já não há caminhos pra voltar._

_E o que é que a vida fez da nossa vida?_

_O que é que a gente não faz por amor?_

_Mas tanto faz,_

_já me esqueci de te esquecer porque_

_o teu desejo é o meu melhor prazer_

_e o meu destino é querer sempre mais_

_a minha estrada corre pro teu mar_

_Agora vem pra perto vem_

_vem depressa vem sem fim dentro de mim_

_que eu quero sentir_

_o teu corpo pesando sobre o meu_

_vem meu amor vem pra mim,_

_me abraça devagar,_

_me beija e me faz esquecer_

_Bem que se quis_

N/A: NÃO DEU pra terminar a fic, simplesmente NÃO DEU! O Sirius é mesmo osso duro de roer, e eu aqui, uma pobre infeliz brincando de _escritora de fic_, não consegui mudar isso XD Os capítulos terminaram, afinal; o próximo e último (dessa vez eu JURO POR DEUS que é o último!) eu vou chamar de "Epílogo", e será (mais uma vez eu JURO!) muito mais curto do que seus irmãozinhos que o precederam. Agora faço uma pausa, chega de explicações; ta na hora dos agradecimentos. Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer de joelhos, beijando sapatos e tudo o mais, aos diversos leitores que se converteram a _meus leitores_e fizeram a caridade de deixar _reviews_. Vocês é que são os verdadeiros responsáveis por esta fic ter ficado do tamanho que ficou, com atualizações lerdas, mas atualizações, além de terem sido os causadores da minha extrema felicidade e satisfação! Não sou muito católica, mas ainda assim: Que Deus os abençoe! Vale aqui dar uma bronca nos leitores anônimos que preferem ler atrás da moita e não contar pra ninguém; humpt! Eu gosto de críticas poxa, não custa nada clicar em "_submit review_" lá no final da página;) E agora, o momento sublime...chegou a hora do grande e esperado agradecimento: Pri! Muito obrigada por ter se tornado minha Beta clandestina,ilegal e não identificada! Obrigada pelos conselhos, dicas, correções e comentários construtivos!Obrigada por me pressionar a escrever, por gritar comigo no msn ás 4:00 da manhã exigindo "mais uma cena!" Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e exigir todos os dias uma continuação!Obrigada por se dispor a não apenas ajudar, mas suportar toda essa ladainha! Enfim, obrigada por tudo!

N/A2: Não me poupei nem um pouco pra escrever tudo isso aí. Espero que fiquem satisfeitos pro resto de suas vidas!

N/A#: Com certeza vocês não irão se livrar de mim tão cedo!Na próxima e definitiva atualização, vcs terão mais notas de rodapé de macpotter! MUAHAHAHAHA! Tchans!—some no meio de uma fumaça de purpurina.


	5. Chapter 5

_Epílogo_

_**Quando a gente conversa**_

_**Contando casos, besteiras**_

_**Tanta coisa em comum**_

_**Deixando escapar segredos**_

_**E eu não sei que hora dizer**_

_**Me dá um medo, que medo**_

_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**_

_**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**_

_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**_

_**Tanto**_

_**E até o tempo passa arrastado**_

_**Só pr'eu ficar do teu lado**_

_**Você me chora dores de outro amor**_

_**Se abre e acaba comigo**_

_**E nessa novela eu não quero**_

_**Ser seu amigo**_

_**É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**_

_**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**_

_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto**_

_**Eu já nem sei se eu tô misturando**_

_**Eu perco o sono**_

_**Lembrando cada gesto teu**_

_**Qualquer bandeira**_

_**Fechando e abrindo a geladeira**_

_**A noite inteira**_

_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo**_

_**Te ganhar ou perder sem engano**_

_**Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto**_

Era muito cedo...um feixe claro de raio solar penetrava pelas cortinas que se balançavam ao vento numa dança macia. O céu do lado de fora estava límpido, bocejando e se sacolejando com a chegada de um novo dia; a brisa, a mesma brisa brincalhona que chamava as cortinas para dançar era como um sopro sonolento e curioso- deleitando-se numa congestão de sentimentos e arrepios inexplicáveis.

E era exatamente assim que Sirius se sentia. Sentado em sua cama, os olhos fixos no nada, a mente fervilhando, o calor do ambiente traduzindo seu fastio frente aos dias - tão iguais!- lhe davam ímpetos de se levantar, ímpetos que não eram nem de perto suficientes para que ele obedecesse. O ar parecia se adensar ao redor, sufocante, e, tal como éter, penetrava lhe os pulmões, castigava-lhe os olhos secos, a garganta seca, raspando, chiando, silenciando.

Os poucos metros de espaço vazio que o apartava de Remo aparentavam-se à milhas, e, ainda assim, ele podia ouvir aquele coração batendo junto ao seu: batiam os dois, desesperadamente juntos, cruéis.

Retrocediam-lhe à mente seus últimos atos, em _flashes_ de uma memória recente que então ruía, transtornada pela imagem de sua própria perdição- que ele mal podia tragar para dentro de seu subconsciente, assustado com a mudança ou, ainda, _desnorteado_.

Mudança, diga-se de passagem, mental, carnal, ideológica, sentimental. Mudança inconcebível; uma mudança que Sirius não conseguia digerir, muito menos reconhecer com exatidão onde, como e porque havia acontecido. Ela simplesmente aconteceu, e drasticamente. Num repente, seu mundo desvinculou se dele, para sempre.

O vento adocicava o ar enquanto o rapaz, atônito, alheio, perdia as palavras. Que valiam elas, afinal? Extinguiram-se imediatamente. Extinguiram-se quando ele derreteu, junto ao ar. Algumas delas retornaram após certo tempo, poucas, apenas suficientes para um epitáfio. Vãs, porém. Vãs como as idéias que perambulavam feito fantasmas diante dele.

Aquele sentimento era novo, e o assustava. Tudo que é diferente, realmente, nunca causa uma boa primeira impressão; sempre acaba atraindo desconfiança, preconceito, insegurança, sendo que Sirius identificava-se especialmente com o último, o que era humilhante para ele. _Raios_, tudo deveria ter sido diferente!

Ergueu-se irritado, como se constatando que a raiz do problema- se é que havia algum- devia estar impregnada naquele quarto maligno, por onde Sirius arrastou um olhar viscoso que se acorrentou finalmente à porta. Suas pernas andaram, desandaram, estancaram trêmulas e crentes de abarcar o mundo. Ele nunca mais se esqueceu desse primeiro palpitar, nem dessa revelação da consciência a si própria; além do que, não conseguia comparar a ela qualquer outra sensação da mesma espécie. Naturalmente por ser sua. Naturalmente, também, por ser a primeira.

E foi-se a manhã, como tudo se vai - dessa vez, no entanto, foi-se em marcha lenta. Sem seus amigos, sempre fugindo, esquivando-se de seus risos e de suas vozes quentes, Remo sentia-se enfastiado, mas seguro, e era essa segurança que o mantinha exilado em si mesmo. O vento dos jardins lembrava uma música triste; o sol que se escondia por detrás da floresta queimava o cenário e congelava sua alma. O dia estava acabando, e com ele iam também suas últimas horas de humanidade, o que lhe trazia uma súbita e irremediável compreensão da sua insignificância. As nuvens no céu aquarelado eram ralas como sua alma, o que significava que a lua não estaria encoberta aquela noite, apressando seu sofrimento.

Remo sentiu raiva de si mesmo. Queria destruir-se, violentar-se, desintegrar-se, ou somente se entregar às vozes ébrias de dentro de seu corpo. Seu coração era sombra e vazio, uma válvula que operava para o nada.

Seus ossos entravam em atrito de uma maneira desconfortável contra o carvalho atrás dele, mas Remo não mudou de posição. Naquele momento ele ignorava tudo o que podia, exceto sua lancinante solidão, que era inegável. É fato que ele se afastara por conta própria para os confins dos terrenos de Hogwarts, no entanto, que diferença faria? O isolamento era interno, era pegajoso: Remo podia estar metido no meio de uma alegre multidão e continuaria tendo a sensação de estar perdido num inóspito deserto. Todos podiam gritar, mas ele não ouvia. Podiam chacoalhá-lo, mas ele não sentia. Seu corpo era um calvário, nada mais.

Fitou quase com tédio a última pontinha do sol esconder-se no horizonte. Os galhos do Salgueiro Lutador já se balançavam ao vento, chamando-o. Nenhuma nuvem. O frio crescia, mas não foi ele quem provocou um repentino estremecimento no corpo do rapaz...foram passos. O som de alguém que se aproximava.

"Madame Pomfrey?".

-Você está aqui há muito tempo? Estávamos todos te procurando!

E enfim, a tortura. Remo empalideceu, emudeceu, ficou hermético. Para sua completa desgraça, não era a enfermeira de Hogwarts.

-Está fugindo de mim, não é?-disse Sirius amargo, aproximando-se com uma hesitação perceptível.

-Sirius, eu não...eu...por favor...- palavras aleatórias escapavam em sussurros. A mobilidade de seu corpo retornara, permitindo que ele se espremesse contra a árvore como se quisesse se fundir a ela.

O moreno o assistia de uma maneira inexpressiva, mas profunda. Também ele parecia incerto, cauteloso, pensativo. Remo notou a insegurança de Sirius, e aproveitando-se dela, abriu a boca para falar algo que o afugentasse por definitivo, porém, foi calado a meio caminho:

-Minha vez. - disse Sirius enigmático, mas decidido, o dedo pousado autoritariamente sobre os lábios de Remo.

A fala podia se considerar inútil; o gesto era auto-explicativo. Por isso, todo o corpo de Remo preparou-se para sobreviver a mais uma prova de fogo; os olhos se fecharam, os músculos enrijeceram, o coração acelerou o ritmo de batimento; no entanto, o que veio a seguir provou para o lobisomem que nada no mundo inteiro havia o preparado para aquilo.

Sirius deslizou a mão que cobria a boca do amigo para encaixá-la na nuca deste, puxando-o para si. O repentino contato de seus lábios foi contido, graças à incerteza de ambos; era como se eles nunca tivessem experimentado nenhuma experiência parecia. No instante seguinte, visto que Remo não havia recuado, Sirius reforçou a pressão nos lábios, reforçando suas intenções. Vacilante, receoso de que estivesse sendo vítima de mais um joguinho do maroto, Lupin entreabriu a boca, permitindo a entrada daquela língua cálida que sempre assolava seus insanos pensamentos. Uma vez aprovado, Sirius laçou a cintura de Remo, apertando-o contra a própria virilha calorosamente. Agora estavam untados um ao outro, novamente entregues a um ciclo de sensações que os faziam transpirar, ganir, gemer, perder o raciocínio e se dedicarem inteiramente a um mundo animal, onde regras não existiam, onde as convenções eram suas, e onde o prazer era sua única lei.

E os beijos somavam-se; o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto, todos eles seguindo quase como numa rotina, em movimentos automáticos: o que era inicialmente um afago tímido foi se transmutando para amassos urgentes, viscerais, à medida que o descontrole se apoderava de ambos. Remo sentia seu coração escorrer, espalhando todos os seus sentimentos pelo chão e aliviando sua dor. Enquanto, para Sirius, tudo o que ele não conseguia dizer era agora traduzido por seu corpo; já não pensava em mais nada. Havia conseguido esvair de sua cabeça os pensamentos que lhe causavam aquela enxaqueca lancinante; era como se sua mente tivesse ordenado, altiva: "Esqueça o que você vê e se preocupe com o que você sente" obrigando-o, enfim, a decidir-se. E agora sua alma flutuava, afogando suas dúvida... Afinal, se aquilo era bom, se aquilo era de certa maneira gratificante, deveria ser o certo a se fazer.

Mordidas, puxões, lambidas, e finalmente os lábios do cão soltaram os do lobo. Então os olhos cinzentos de Sirius deitaram-se sobre os de Remo, que sorriu, corado.

- Eu tenho que ir...-disse ele após mirrar o sorriso, débil. Sirius acariciou os cabelos do rapaz, passando os dedos afilados por sua nuca em movimentos circulares. Remo fechou os olhos, o sorriso retornando.

-Nós vamos estar lá com você. _Eu_ vou estar lá pra você.- assegurou-lhe o animago, inclinando a bela fronte para depositar um beijo protetor na testa de Aluado, que num impulso abraçou-se a ele, escondendo-se em seu peito forte. Parecia querer se esconder da lua dentro dos braços de Sirius para só na manhã seguinte retornar, manhoso.

Mas a voz aveludada do jovem Black o chamou de volta; seus dedos morenos ergueram seu queixo, e Lupin o encarou, os olhos úmidos.

- Eu **sempre** estarei lá pra você...entende?-questionou, urgente.

Foi com um júbilo afogado em emoção que Remo alargou seu sorriso, assentindo. Sim, ele entendia. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ele não apenas entendia como também sentia prazer em entender. Ele estava completo, para sempre. Estava infinitamente realizado, e lua alguma, por mais cheia que fosse, iria alcançá-lo em seu contentamento. Ele estava no pico, no limite, no cume, tocando céu e estrelas com toda a sua alma e coração. Seus olhos transbordavam enquanto seu companheiro novamente o puxava para um abraço ardente, gesto simples, mas verdadeiro. Não era mais amizade. Não era apenas mais nada. Era amor, violento. Era amor, finalmente. Eterno amor.

Fim.

Notas da autora: Minha nossa, eu nunca imaginei que iria demorar tanto assim pra terminar essa fanfic! Deus do céu O.o ! Tenho que dizer, no entanto, que adorei escrever essa novela mexicana. Tive que ler muitos poemas dramáticos pra buscar inspiração, enrolei demais na busca das palavras exatas que expressassem os sentimentos dos personagens, desdobrei meu cérebro em mil, li, reli e _trêsli_os parágrafos várias vezes, até que enfim me rendi. Pronto, podem partir pra outras fics agora enquanto eu descanso aqui no meu cantinho ;)

Notas da autrora2: Ops! Esqueci de agradecer ao Ale! Ok, aí vai: OBRIGADA Ale, muito obrigada por ter lido,comentado, chorado,suspirado e acompanhado a fic e, er, obrigado por ter servido de inspiração involuntário para mim- tanto para o Remo quanto para o Sirius! Hehe, agora já foi, falei XD


End file.
